


freaky

by redtop (redcroptop)



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcroptop/pseuds/redtop
Summary: lindsay and daniel fuck. <3
Relationships: Daniel Desario/Lindsay Weir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	freaky

**Author's Note:**

> hey yeah so there's like nothing under the daniel/lindsay tag, and there isn't any smut, so here we are.  
> no idea how to write porn, but i'll do my best lmao..  
> very loosely related to the show (it's really just the characters... no plot lmao)

> _the dumbest thing you can do is let a girl know how much you like her._
> 
> _\- d.d. ep. 9_

"God, what am I doing?" Lindsay stared at her reflection in the mirror. Well, more what she was wearing: a lacy, black matching-set of lingerie.

"This is so dumb-- I must be out of my mind," she mumbled to herself as she grabbed her change of clothes.

The Weir's celebrating Mr. Weir's promotion with a classy dinner.

A dinner in which Daniel Desario himself managed to invite himself.

 _'And for some deranged reason, I am wearing sexy lingerie. I'll just take another shower and clear my head,'_ Lindsay thought to herself.

Just as she reached behind her back to unhook the clasps of her bra, Lindsay heard a knock on her window.

She quickly threw on her dress for the night (a mid-thigh black dress, of course) and raced to open her window.

"Daniel!" Lindsay half-whispered/half-shouted, "What are you doing? Why don't you use the front door like a normal person?"

"Relax, Linds. I just wanted to make sure we were matching," replied Daniel.

"Ha-ha, very funny. We could get in serious trouble if my parents knew you were in my room without permission," Lindsay said, still whispering.

"Oh, yeah? Do I need to ask for permission to do this?" Daniel reached his arms around Lindsay and pulled her tightly against him. "Cute dress, by the way."

"Kim helped me pick it out."

"Yea, it's nice. Listen, whaddya say we just bail on dinner?"

Lindsay pushed herself off Daniel and looked up at him with confusion. "Daniel, it's my dad's celebration dinner; we can't just 'bail.'"

"C'mon, we'll be back before the third-course!"

"No, Daniel. I've been enough of a hassle for my parents this year. Being at this dinner is the least we could do. Please?"

"Agh, fine, but you so owe me. I think the last time I actually stayed at a family dinner was... Y'know, it might've been here."

"Not surprising. Now scale back down the window and actually greet my parents?"

"You're killing me, Lindsay."

_10 minutes later._

“So, Daniel, how’s school?” Asked Mrs. Weir.

“Y’know, thanks to Lindsay’s tutoring, I’m doin’ pretty good. Ain’t that right, Linds?”

Lindsay looked up from her dinner. She usually enjoyed _chorizo_ and sausages, but with Daniel right across from her, she didn’t feel too hungry. She just picked at tiny grains of rice with her fork.

“Yeah, Mom, Daniel’s definitely improving, especially in math,” Lindsay answered.

“Y’know, Mrs. Weir, I think I’d _really_ improve if I could have a few more sessions. Or better yet, if I could just come over more often,” started Daniel.

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea-,” Mrs. Weir said.

”Please think about it, Mrs. Weir. I really care -about improving my grades. I’m a new man,” finished Daniel with a small smirk in Lindsay’s direction.   
“What do you even do with Lindsay? I think the school started offering free tutoring on Thursdays. You could just go there,” said Blah Weir.   
  


_FHJSKDFL I WILL UPDATE THIS BUT IT IS 1 AM AND I HAVENT SLEPT IN 34 HOURS PLEASE LMAOOOO_

**Author's Note:**

> yikes lmao that's rough..  
> i'll try to write another chapter soon, but online school stressin me out, yknow?  
> also, do you like how they talk? i just love franco's accent, so i had to try it out haha  
> leave kudos and comments if u want :^)  
> (ngl they kinda inspire me)


End file.
